


Trailers for Ultimate All-Stars: Dream Drop Distance

by Toonwriter



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some trailer fics for my future fan fiction project, known as Ultimate All-Stars: Dream Drop Distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailers for Ultimate All-Stars: Dream Drop Distance

(At a black screen, a voice was heard.)

Crazy voice: Now run along, so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this.

(Suddenly, we see the source of the voice, Joker, being grabbed by the throat and lifted up by a livid Superman.)

Batman: That's enough!

(Unfortunately, Superman pushed Batman aside, knocking him to the rubble.)

Joker: (weakly) I know it's soon, but... Think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family.

(Having heard enough of this, Superman thrust his hand into the Joker's chest, as the villain lets out a laugh at first, then a bloodcurdling scream while the screen snapped to black.)

Male voice: When two of the world's greatest superheroes declare war...

(We now see Superman, as the High Counselor, looking at the rebuilt, Regime-ruled Metropolis.)

Male voice: ...neither side is innocent. I'm sure even you would understand, Kairi.

Kairi's voice: You and those two girls are still traitors at this point, you worthless piles of garbage.

Female voice 1: Superman was a fool who fell for the trick played on him by the same clown he killed soon after.

Female voice 2: Let's stop pretending our side stood on some moral high ground.

(Then we see some figures hiding in an alleyway, not wanting to be found by Superman or any member of the Regime, even the soldiers.)

Kairi's voice: What do you want, Jason, Mami and Kyoko?

Jason's voice: Where are the others?

(The figures in the alley reveal themselves to be Batman along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryu, Kasumi, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Madoka, Sayaka, Akashi, Stocking, Rex, Ryuko, Konoka, Ventus, Sunset Shimmer, the Ninja Turtles, a lookalike of Sasuke named Setsuke Uchihazaki and a boy named Willy Branston.)

Kairi's voice: The Insurgency is a ghost of sorts. They'll come for me. You won't even know what hit you nor where they...

(Kairi got cut off when Jason, the Arkham Knight, punched her across the face. Kyoko and Mami looked on with devilish smirks.)

Kyoko: Bull crap is an ugly term for a girl who wear blue.

Kairi: I prefer either that or pink.

Kyoko: If dying is what you choose here today, we would prefer you did it with your dignity intact.

Kairi: How soon after Superman's ascension did you turn? Did you even wait until Dick Grayson's death?

Jason: The second Superman killed the Joker... I knew my planned revenge on that sick clown was carried out for me.

Mami: And the second Superman integrated a rule over various means of society... I knew the freedom we bled for was done.

Kairi: So you guys stabbed Batman, Madoka, Sayaka and the rest of us in the back?

Arkham Knight: (putting on his helmet) We followed the only rule worth following in Superman's reign; we made sure we were on the winning side, which is why we're standing here and you're tied up to a chair.

Mami: Comfortable?

Kyoko: (holds up a strip with Microfoam Tape) Wanna be gagged?

Kairi: No way, sicko. And you were never really one of us. None of you.

Arkham Knight: (coldly) Thank you.

Kyoko started fidgeting with some futuristic screens as she spoke.

Kyoko: Who would've thought that weaponizing youths and training them to kill would have turned out so ugly for so many of them?

Kairi: We were a team. We fought for each other. You never understood that.

Mami: Let's talk about Madoka Kaname's family.

Kairi: What about them?

Kyoko: They were planning to go on a picnic, weren't they?

(A flashback was then seen where Kairi, Madoka, Stocking and Madoka's mother, father and little brother were getting ready for a picnic.)

Kairi's voice: It was 8 minutes when we were about to leave for it.

(Just when they packed up the rest of the food, there was a banging on the door, alarming the family.)

Junko: What the--?! Regime Soldiers?! But how?!

Stocking: (as she brings out her sword) I'll stop those bastards!

Kairi: (pulling Stocking down to the floor with her) Everybody get down!

(Before Tomohisa could duck as well, a bullet shot through his brain, killing him instantly.)

Tatsuya: DADDY!!

(Suddenly, Tatsuya was shot by a bunch of bullets along with Junko.)

Madoka: NO!!!

(As the machine gunfire happened, Kairi, Madoka and Stocking stayed in cover, but sadly, the rest of Madoka's family was killed, even her baby brother.)

Kyoko's voice: You know why they did it?

(Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, a female figure came from behind Kairi, Madoka and Stocking. It was Stocking's evil sister, Panty Anarchy. With her were the Wario Bros.)

Panty: (grins evilly, as she holds up a gun) Got a little tired being made fun of by you crummy punks!

(The Wario Bros stepped up from behind Panty, laughing evilly as they both held up their own guns.)

Wario: Wario time!

Waluigi: Waluigi time!

Kairi: (storming up towards them) Bastards, you sold us out!

Panty: Damn right we did! And now you're all gonna die, you wangsters!

Kairi: Madoka, Stocking, get out of here! I'll take care of this!

(The two responded and left just as a fight occurred off screen. Sometime later, Madoka and Stocking, along with their comrades in the Insurgency, return to the area, with the bodies of Madoka's family gone with outlines left behind. The group goes to search for Panty, the Wario Bros. and Kairi.)

Arkham Knight's voice: Superman and his Regime had better meth. That was all it took.

(The group entered the house and looked around.)

Kyoko's voice: You know what happens to a dog that chases cars and finally catches one?

(Batman and his team soon found Wario dead from some injection and Waluigi lying underwater in the bathtub, dead from drowning. After that, they saw a photo of Panty with a knocked out Kairi, flipping the birdie.)

Kairi's voice: It doesn't end well for the dog.

Mami's voice: Let's move on to Damian Wayne, shall we?

(We now see a montage of Damian Wayne, as Robin, patrolling the streets with Batman.)

Kyoko's voice: Good kid. Fit. Little hyperactive. You know how he ended up?

(We now see Kairi once more.)

Kairi: About Dick Grayson's death...

(Then we see Nightwing hit by one of Robin's kali sticks during a fight. Dazed from being struck, he stumbled and fell onto his back, fatally breaking his neck when he landed on a piece of debris.)

Robin: (thinking) What have I done?

(Batman walks slowly to Nightwing's body.)

Kairi's voice: He knew it was an accident...

(We now see Damian, as Nightwing, as dropside of an airship.)

Kairi's voice: ...but Superman ate it up.

(We now see Batman shove Damian aside and hold Dick's dead body in anguish.)

Kairi's voice: It wasn't about the pain of others for Superman. He wanted to make certain that Damian becomes...

(We now see Nightwing [Damian] open his eyes.)

Kairi's voice: ...addicted to the action.

(We now see Robin walking away in guilt as Superman watches with a smirk.)

Kairi's voice: That was his outlet.

(Then we go back to Arkham Knight interrogating Kairi.)

Arkham Knight: And you think peddling false hope to foolish people is enough to scratch that itch for him? Did you know he joined Superman's Regime as the new Nightwing?

(Then we see Nightwing [Damian] leaping off a building in North Korea.)

Kyoko's voice: Didn't even have to recruit him. He became so hungry for a battlefield, he volunteered to help us sweep up whatever resistance was left.

(Soon, Nightwing [Damian] landed into an area, surrounded by Korean agents who pointed their guns at him, getting ready to shoot him.)

Nightwing [Damian]: (speaking Korean) If you hand over your General, your lives will be spared. If you don't, well... (flips a birdie)

(Then, the Korean general, named Will Yunlee, spoke while walking up.)

Will: (speaking Korean) Ah, I know you. You're that Batman's son. Huh? Is this some kind of joke?

Nightwing [Damian]: (speaking Korean) Damn. And I know that you slimeballs bootlegged Wayne Tech's stuff, too.

(Will walked up to Nightwing [Damian] and the two glared at each other.)

Will: (speaking Korean) You have a nice body!

(Then the general turned around and walked away as he called out.)

Will: (to his soldiers, speaking Korean) Kill him!

(The soldiers then aimed their weapons at Nightwing [Damian], ready to fire at him.)

Will: (to Nightwing [Damian]) Do you have any last words? Huh?

Nightwing [Damian]: (speaking English again) Just two... Big mistake.

(Nightwing [Damian] then fights and kills the Korean soldiers and their general.)

Arkham Knight's voice: Most people play the odds.

(Then, we see Nightwing [Damian] chase and corner Chis McLean and points a gun at him.)

Arkham Knight's voice: But then, there's the open assignments, with targets not feeling much alive once the odds are stacked truly against them. 

Chris McLean: I knew you'd get me. But even so, I still got lots to do. Why are you doing this? Why? Why are you doing...

(But Chris was cut off after being fatally shot by Nightwing [Damian]. Now we go back to the interrogation.)

Mami: It's tough... Seeing the Regime climb further at the top, little by little.

(Kairi shedded a tear at this.)

Kyoko: However, you guys kept trying getting in our way. Especially since one of our own left us for you people.

Kairi: What do you know about anything?

Kyoko: Think about it, dummy. Superman asked Kyubey to recruit potential Magical Girls like me and Mami for his regime. Then Madoka convinced the furball to betray him and evil, thus the runt switched sides and when Superman tried to kill him, he kept coming back. Then he saw Ranger potential in Sayaka thus he asked her and my brother, Akashi, joined in the 'Wild Force Z' initiative run by Cole Evans himself. And then some others joined, making a team of 8. Then Kyubey made Hitomi a Magical Girl on Sayaka's at request. Plus, When Satsuki killed Ragyo for good, the old hag revealed everything, including Ryuko's relation to her and Satsuki and why she's what she is now. Ryuko then joined Providence when it joined the Insurgency, they killed Van Kleiss and Ryuko got nanites herself to make her and Senketsu stronger than they've ever been before.

Mami: Meanwhile, as for Satsuki, she took over both Ragyo's empire and Van Kleiss' pack, thus she controls Nui, Biowulf and more. Then, while T.K., Kari and some Digidestined and Tamers joined the Insurgency, Ken, Yolei and Davis joined the Regime with Ken and Yolei being emperor and empress after killing Sam the Digimon Emperor and taking over the Digital Empire. There are also other Insurgent Power Rangers, lead by Tomax, who is the clone of Tommy Oliver, who was killed, along with Kimberly. Our regime, on the other hand, also have the Megaforce AND Jayden Shiba. The latter whose sister, Lauren, will stop at nothing to get back. Furthermore, whereas Catwoman left the Insurgency to join us because she was traumatized from the torture given to her by Killer Frost and Bane, Spider-Man had to go and betray us, because he couldn't bear the extremities the Regime does, and all because he still loves Mary Jane. Ironically enough, the Regime and Insurgency gained a boost in terms of Civil War, which means the involvements of Iron Man and Captain America respectively, only because Superman wants almost ALL superheroes and supervillains to follow him and no one else. And is it ALL because Superman lost Lois AND his unborn son and daughter?

Arkham Knight: Geez. (chuckles a bit) I'm glad I'm not Supes' shrink. Say what you want about the Regime. At least we're consistent.

Kairi: What does this have to do with me?

Kyoko: One of your fellow insurgents, Sora, has always been hung up on you.

(Now we see Sora and Kairi kissing each other passionately. Then, we see Ben and Gwen enter a building.)

Mami's voice: Yesterday, the Tennyson cousins decided to pay a visit to Mike Morningstar at Kevin Levin's request. Unfortunately, I think they both know that it was unlikely they'd get to him before we did. 

(The cousins then see a screen with Mike Morningstar, reformed, making a statement.)

Mike Morningstar: (on the screen) Lex Luthor's alliance with Superman will bring a new level of synergy within Lexcorp and, if cooperation is given, Kaiba Corporation. Lexcorp will be mass producing Kaiba Corp.'s abandoned war vehicles with the initial price of vast amounts of various currencies from all over the world.

(Ben turned the screen off before turning towards the corpse of Mike Morningstar.)

Ben: Damn it, Mike. What did you do?

Gwen: What did they do to make you do what you did?

(Back with Kairi...)

Kairi: You're out of your minds! Superman wasn't meant to kill nor rule over us! He was a hero first! Losing Lois just made him forget what that means.

Kyoko: Why did Bats form the Insurgency in the first place? Hmmm?

Kairi: Because he and everyone who support him are the only ones who could set things right to the world and put an end to-

Arkham Knight: (angrily, as he threw aside a table breaking some stuff) You are NOT that stupid! For God's sake, pull your act together and start thinking for yourself, for once in your life! You're not a little girl anymore! Now where are the others?! 

Kairi: (glares, coldly) Go scare a nun.

Kyoko: I hate to admit it, but she's not gonna tell us anything.

(Arkham Knight then signaled his soldiers to turn around before he sat in front of Kairi.)

Arkham Knight: You think you're defending something worthwhile. I get that. But Superman? The Regime? They always win.

(He then reached behind Kairi.)

Kairi: Sora and I haven't met Batman in person until--

(Kairi yelped as she was choked.)

Arkham Knight: One last warning. Every move we make leaves a footprint.

Kairi: (while choking a bit) Green Arrow and Black Canary's funeral.

(Now we see the funeral of Green Arrow and Black Canary.) 

Kairi's voice: While Superman was negotiating a treaty with Atlantis, we were burying two of our own, who died at his hands. Then Batman showed up, as Bruce Wayne.

(Sora and Kairi go up to Bruce Wayne.)

Kairi's voice: Sora and I met him in person then and recognize him as what he really is... Our leader.

(We then see Batman and some heroes in the Insurgency together.)

Kairi's voice: We've been cooperative with him ever since.

(Then, we see the Insurgency look at the building where the interrogation is taking place.)

Arkham Knight's voice: You're telling the truth.

(Arkham Knight sets up a screen as Kairi sat.)

Arkham Knight: The Regime's computers are never wrong, they told us exactly what you would know.

Kairi: So you lose.

Mami: Oh, Kairi... You really just don't get it, do you?

Kyoko: (as she gags Kairi with Microfoam Tape) We never needed you as a witness. You, dummy... are bait.

Kairi: (muffled; shocked) WHAT?!

(Arkham Knight then brings out a crowbar.)

Arkham Knight: And just to make sure this gets REALLY convincing, I'm gonna start beating you with this crowbar, just as that bastard Joker once did me.

(After knocking Kairi to the floor, he started beating Kairi up with the crowbar in his hand. After a long minute of beating her, Kairi was badly bruised and bleeding from the blows.)

Arkham Knight: (sadistically) Hmm, I wonder how you would look with a swollen face and broken teeth? Let's find out.

Kairi: (muffled, in major pain) You sick bastard!

(Arkham Knight then raised his crowbar to deliver a finishing blow, when suddenly, the power went out, to his, Kyoko's and Mami's alarm.)

Kyoko: What the hell?

Kairi: (muffled; smirking underneath the microfoam tape) Big mistake. You're in trouble now.

(The soldiers started shooting, but for a moment almost instantly after they started firing, they were killed.)

Batman's voice: That's enough, Jason!

(Arkham Knight, Mami and Kyoko turned and saw Batman's group, glaring at them as Akashi brings the blade of his weapon out of a dead soldier's back.) 

Arkham Knight: Well, well. Batman and the Insurgency.

Sora: (as he unties Kairi and helps her up) Donald, Goofy and I will help Kairi. You guys handle those three.

Ben: Got it.

Kyoko: I've been waiting a long time for this... Aqua Ranger Sayaka.

Sayaka: Yeah. Like old times.

(As the fighting began and the others fought the three, Donald healed Kairi, so that it'd look like the beatings never happened.)

Sora: Kairi, are you all right?

Kairi: (after ungagging herself) Yeah, thanks.

Sora: Come on, we gotta fight those villains.

(Kairi nodded with a smile before she got in a fighting stance as her keyblade appeared in her hand.)

Kairi: Bring it on!

(The Insurgency, now joined by Kairi, fight Arkham Knight, Mami and Kyoko. Sometime later, Arkham Knight knocked Batman down with the crowbar and was about to finish him off when a knockout dart suddenly hit Arkham Knight by the neck, knocking him out. The dart came from an armored figure with a blade arm.)

Rex: Knocking out one of your own?

Ryuko: You Regimens tend to get any lower?

Kairi: Who are you?

Armored figure: I... am the Shredder.

Batman: No.

(We now see the Insurgency fight Oroku Saki Shredder before Leonardo killed him. Back with Batman...)

Batman: You're not.

(Shredder falls to the ground dead.)

Sayaka: We killed Shredder.

Akashi: With no mercy.

(Shredder lies dead, as a female shadow looks over him.)

Leonardo: So I'm going to ask you on behalf of the others and the ones who died at your hands... WHO ARE YOU?!

Madoka: And why did you plot my family's death?!

('Shredder' removes a necklace that looks like a voice changer.)

'Shredder': (in a female voice) Very perceptive... Leonardo and Madoka.

(We now see a hooded woman with the soldiers at the time of their killing Madoka's family.)

Hooded Woman: Kill.

(Then the soldiers fired, killing Madoka's brother and parents. Then we see the woman with Wario, who had some drug with him.)

Hooded Woman: Stab.

(Wario injected some lethal stuff inside him before collapsing. Then, we see her with Waluigi at the tub.)

Hooded Woman: Drown.

(Waluigi then laid under the water into the tub, letting himself drown. Now we see the woman with Damian/Nightwing preparing to shoot Chris McLean.)

Hooded Woman: Finish him.

(Nightwing nodded before blasting Chris McLean's brains out. Finally, we see the woman with Mike Morningstar, who point a gun under his head.)

Hooded Woman: Shoot.

(Mike then pulled the trigger, and the bullet whizzed through his head, killing him instantly. Back with 'Shredder'...)

'Shredder': (in a female voice) Don't you remember me, Turtles? (as she walks to the Insurgents) The one who Leonardo tried to reform in the first place. (places her hands on her helmet) I've taken up the old man's mantle and killed those people on Superman's orders.

('Shredder' took her helmet off, revealing herself to be none other than Karai.)

Karai: It was to make sure the world... remains his. (holds up her claw)

Leonardo: Karai...

(Then Leonardo lets out a scream of rage as he slashed towards Karai while the screen snapped to black.)

**"Look forward to the Injustice saga of Ultimate All-Stars!"**


End file.
